shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Forget the Past
Forget the Past is the name of a main quest in Chapter VII, Part I of Shadow Fight 3. It takes place at the anomaly village. Story Itu and the player visit Bolo, who lives in a stabilized part of the Dome along with his worshippers, Moths. Itu greets him as it has been a while, before telling him that he brought the Descendant of Shadow here. Bolo gives a bitter response, telling Itu to stop making a local attraction out of him and that this 'Shadow's Descendant' is non-sense and has never existed. Bolo states that Shadow killed May and his Descendant before the child was even born; Shadow Mind was the only thing left of the baby. He then orders both of them to go away, as the Moths hate visitors. Fight Info The enemy in this fight is a Moth. He can fill his shadow bar quickly by either dealing or taking damage. When entering shadow form, the Moth will unleash a powerful shockwave, knocking the player backward and damaging them. The shockwave can be avoided by staying away from the radius. The fight can consist of up to three rounds, of which the player must win three in order to be declared victorious. The timer for each round is 99 seconds, and the player must defeat the Moth before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Moth *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Nunchaku *Armor: None *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: None Perks *'Backstabber ' Ignore player's block and deal additional damage when attacking from behind. *'Shadow Leech ' A chance to steal 100% of the player's Shadow Energy. *'Pluck ' A chance to shock the player with a hit after a Combo of 3 hits. *'Weakness ' A chance to reduce player's hit damage over 2 seconds. *'Poison ' A chance to cause the player to lose health equal to a portion of Moth's attack damage over 6 seconds. *'Wolverine ' A chance to deal more damage for 2 seconds after a successful attack. Shadow Ability *'Flail ' Throws the Nunchaku forward, the Nunchaku flies forward while spinning vertically, before returning to the prisoner, potentially striking the player again from behind. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with some coins. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. Additionally, they also obtain 15 shadow energy and two more cards (plus one bonus card). These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Forget The Past (1).jpg Forget The Past (2).jpg Forget The Past (3).jpg Forget The Past (4).jpg Forget The Past (5).jpg Forget The Past (6).jpg Forget The Past (7).jpg Forget The Past (8).jpg Forget The Past (9).jpg Forget The Past (10).jpg Forget The Past (11).jpg Forget The Past (12).jpg Forget The Past (13).jpg Forget The Past (14).jpg|If player loses Forget The Past (15).jpg Forget The Past (16).jpg Forget The Past (17).jpg Forget The Past (18).jpg Forget The Past (19).jpg|If player wins Forget The Past (20).jpg Forget The Past (21).jpg Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3)